


Wisdom

by assez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez





	

\- He promised him a big revenge: just because ho took the risk and just because he dared to interrupt him, his toughts and learning. He came to him and said: - Let's talk..  
And there it started.  
\- I owe you an apolgy.  
\- Whatever for, Potter?  
\- Yesterday, I treated you like a shit.  
\- Nice to hear that.  
\- No - really. I promise you that I -  
\- Shh,came Severus to him and put a finger to his lips, looked him in the eye and said: Don't say anything that can't be given.  
Harry went silent.


End file.
